Muffet
Muffet (/ˈmʌ.fɪt/) est un mini-boss rencontrée à Calciterre. Elle tient la Vente d'Arachnopâtisserie, et se met rapidement en colère si un client n'achète rien. Elle a été un personnage acheté durant le Kickstarter du jeu. Profil Apparence Muffet est un monstre araignée avec une peau pervenche ou lavande, cinq yeux, six bras et deux jambes. Elle porte une tenue rouge avec un pantalon en bas, des boutons au centre et un ruban rouge accroché à sa poitrine, ainsi qu'encore deux rubans dans ses cheveux. On la voit souvent avec deux théières dans ses mains du milieu et deux tasses à thés dans ses mains du haut. Elle a également un animal domestique (nommé Cupcake par les joueurs) étant un hybride entre un cupcake et une araignée. Histoire Route Neutre Muffet semble être le leader des araignées dans l'Outremonde. Elle tient aussi son propre stand au Calciterre, avec pour but de lever des fonds pour sauver les araignées prises au piège dans les Ruines. Comme elle ne peut pas le faire à Couveneige à cause du froid. Muffet combattra le protagoniste s'il rentre dans sa toile. Ce combat est entièrement évitable si le protagoniste a acheté un article de la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries de Calciterre (au prix de 9999G). Une fois que la bataille a duré assez longtemps, Muffet reçoit un télégramme des araignées dans les Ruines. Le contenu du télégramme varie selon les actions du protagoniste. Après réception du télégramme, Muffet conclut que le protagoniste ne déteste pas les araignées et décide de le/la laisser partir. Si le protagoniste avait acheté un article de la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries dans les Ruines et l'a ensuite utilisé juste en face de Muffet, elle accusera le protagoniste de vol avant la réception du télégramme aussitôt. Si le protagoniste a acheté au moins un des ses articles à la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries au Calciterre, elle remerciera le protagoniste au lieu de lutter contre lui/elle. Si le protagoniste décide de la tuer, une araignée rampera et placera une fleur à l'endroit où Muffet est morte, puis s'en ira. Pendant la bataille, Muffet dira qu'elle a été avertie par quelqu'un de l'arrivée du protagoniste et qu'on lui a offert beaucoup d'argent pour obtenir l'ÂME du protagoniste. Elle explique aussi que l'argent aidera à finalement réunir les clans d'araignées. Route Vrai Pacifiste Dans l'épilogue, le protagoniste peut retourner dans son stand pour parler avec elle, où elle informera le protagoniste que la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries fût un succès et qu'elle a rapporté assez d'argent pour acheter une limousine chauffée pour transporter toutes les araignées des Ruines. Selon la quantité d'argent que le protagoniste a dépensé au Bake Sale, Muffet pourra se permettre divers autres choses pour les araignées avec l'argent restant. Route Génocide Muffet n'apparaît pas à la Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries. Pendant la bataille, Muffet dit qu'Alphys a essayé de la faire évacuer de Calciterre à cause du danger causé par le protagoniste, mais elle a refusé. Elle laissera finalement le protagoniste partir comme il/elle n'a pas blessé d'araignées (aucune araignée n'étant rencontrée en tant qu'ennemi, à l'exception de Muffet elle-même). Il est possible de tuer Muffet en un seul coup bien placé, sa défense étant très faible. Dans la bataille * Voir /En Combat Galerie Muffettarot.png|Carte de Tarot représentant Muffet. Détails * Muffet a été conçue par Michelle Czajkowski, le créateur du Ava's Demon. * Muffet peut être une enfant selon son créateur. ''I had the privilege of designing a lil' baby spider monster you can have tea with!!! '' - Michelle Czajkowski avasdemon, 18th September 2015, Twitter. * Le nom de Muffet pourrait venir de la comptine d'enfant "Little Miss Muffet" (petite Mlle Muffet), dans laquelle une jeune fille a peur d'une araignée. * Son texte d'ambiance se rapporte à la poésie "The Spider and the Fly". (l'Araignée et la Mouche) * Tenter d'appeler Papyrus avant le combat dans la pièce d'Entrée des Araignées ne déclenchera aucun message "(le signal est bouché par des toiles d'araignée ...)". * Il y a un problème dans les crédits où les nattes de Muffet apparaîtront au-dessus de ses rubans sur ses cheveux au lieu d'être placées sur les rubans. * Si le protagoniste utilise un Arachnodonut ou Arachnocidre après que Muffet a reçu un télégramme, elle en recevra un autre. Ceci peut être fait indéfiniment. * Son thème, "Spider Dance", est le même thème que celui de Napstablook qui est jouée dans la maison ("Pathetic House") et lors de son combat Ghost Fight. C'est également de le thème "Dummy!" de Ragequin. * Le mode d'ÂME violet utilisé durant son combat est le seul qui ne réapparaît pas à un autre moment du jeu. * Certains ennemis, lorsqu'ils sont attaqués, joueront le même son que le rire de Muffet lors du lancement de son combat, mais en accéléré. References de:Muffet en:Muffet es:‎Muffet ja:‎Muffet pl:Muffet pt-br:Muffet ru:Маффет uk:Маффет zh:瑪菲特 Catégorie:Calciterre Catégorie:Ennemis